1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of the type used to improve the ambulatory or walking motion of persons having foot-drop.
2. Description of Related Art
Foot-drop is characterized in that a person, who otherwise has sufficient muscular control to move his foot relative to his ankle in plantar flexion (a downward push off motion), lacks sufficient muscular control to subsequently effect a dorsiflexion motion to raise the foot back up for the next step. Also usually evidenced in persons having foot-drop is the diminished capacity to move the foot in what is termed eversion, or rotating the outer part of the foot in an upward manner. Where a foot-drop problem is present, walking without the assistance of a brace or support will result in the front (toe) portion of the foot dragging along the ground after the leg and foot have completed the plantar flexion portion of the gait.
Foot-drop is predominately evidenced in stroke victims, although sometimes foot-drop is also evidenced in multiple sclerosis patients, and other orthopedic patients who, for various reasons have suffered a similar loss of muscular control.
A variety of supports have been developed over the years in an effort to assist persons having foot-drop with the hope of enabling them to walk without the foot and toes of the affected leg dragging due to the lack of control over dorsiflexion and eversion motions. Many of these supports accomplish the ultimate goal of raising the toes of the foot, but the disadvantages associated with the use of these support devices detracts from the desire to use such devices. The art has advanced from early known devices which were unsightly, excessively bulky and cumbersome to devices which, although less cumbersome and somewhat more comfortable to wear, still present several shortcomings to the person having to live with the use of a brace or support, not the least of which is external appearance.
Rigid support members have been propounded which are formed in roughly an "L" shape, which conform or substantially conform to the posterior portion of the leg, extending from behind the calf down the leg, behind the heel cord and under the foot. At the top, a band is strapped around the leg, and the bottom portion is secured inside the shoe under the foot. A variant of this type of device is seen in the patent to Schad (U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,501) wherein a rigid member substantially conforming to the posterior portion of the leg extends down the leg from the back of the calf to a cuplike portion at the base of the heel. A strap is provided which extends from the top portion of the rigid member for attachment to the front of the shoe by looping through the shoe's lacing.
These devices provide a brace which is essentially static in nature. The device employing the strap may allow slight movement, but the rigid member will be held tightly against the back of the heel and ankle by the shoe, thereby restricting any substantial movement. Static devices have two primary disadvantages. The first is that, although toe dragging is eliminated, so is all or nearly all of the ability to "push off" while walking, a motion which the foot and leg are capable of performing. This creates an unnatural walking motion commonly associated with the walking motion of a person having a club foot. A second disadvantage is that, in substantially eliminating the ability of the person to "push off" using plantar flexion motion, muscles which the person is capable of using are likely to experience disuse atrophy.
Other more "dynamic" devices have been disclosed in patents to Heaney (U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,982) and Deis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,477). These devices provide a band which is wrapped around the leg at or above calf level. Extending from the leg band down to the front of the shoe (or foot) of the wearer is an elastomeric strap member which connects to a loop disposed at or near the toe portion of the shoe. While these devices are likely to provide sufficient force to pull upwardly on the shoe, thus preventing dragging of the toes, the use of a single, long strap does little for the lateral stability of the front of the foot. Additionally, a leg band attached at or above the calf with a strap extending down to the shoe is likely to be conspicuous when worn in public, and may make the wearer more self-conscious of his or her problem. A device of this type is also likely to interfere with the wearing of slacks, as the pant leg will not hang normally, but will have to ride over the elastomeric strap.
The patent to Goffredo (U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,010) shows a band worn just above the ankle. This device shares some of the deficiencies of the other supports described. The use of a strap attached to a point at the front of the brace which is looped through eyelets of the shoe may not contribute sufficiently to the lateral stability of the foot and ankle. Furthermore, this device is not capable of quick attachment and detachment either from the leg or from the shoe, which can result in wearers having to keep the support on at times when they do not actually have a need to wear it. The ankle band must be strapped and unstrapped from the ankle, and the elastic band must be tied and untied from the band and laced and unlaced from the shoe.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved foot support device for alleviation of foot-drop which will exert sufficient force on a wearer's shoe to raise the front of the foot in dorsiflexion and eversion and also allow the wearer to move his foot in plantar flexion to "push-off" on the foot during ambulation.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide an improved foot support device which is comfortable to wear both when the user is walking and when stationary.
It is further important object of the present invention to provide a low profile foot support device which is inconspicuous when worn in public.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a foot support device which can be easily and quickly attached and detached from the ankle and shoe of the wearer.